The Bond That Breaks Us
by Francheska Anazette
Summary: Severus Snape has always been alone. However, so has Adrea Fellon. Adrea has a secret though, actually two. The first being a centaur that is at Hogwarts to see how students will react the second much more horrid. But Snape is falling for the danger.


Epilougue I sat in the back as usual. No one could see me, no one could touch me, and I was safe in my corner. I liked it that way. I was never called on in class. I guess it is because the teachers felt bad for me. My parents had become followers of Voldemort. Yes I say his name. They tried to kill me when they heard me refuse. I was tourtured and I had scares to prove it. I am Adrea Fellon. I am a fith year, and I am in Griffondor. I am the no one in the school. I don't even think people know my name. I sat in the musky Potions room with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Draco Malfoy and a bunch of other low lives. I wasn't much for talking, but I listened...well eavedropped is more like it. "Snape is boring me to death." Lavender said to her friend. I rolled my eyes. She is such a bitch. I was writing down the homework on a peice of parchment. I heard Snape talking "I will now announce the highest score on the tests you had last friday." I knew who it would be. Hermione she always had the highest grades. I was always close behind. She was smart. I had to admit. She was bright, and nice, or from what I have heard. "The highest grade was...Adrea Fellon." I froze. I looked at him and he eyed me. Everyone turned to me and I felt the color drain from my face. I saw Snape glide through the isles of desks and hand me my paper. I trembled as I took it. I bit my lip and looked down avoiding the eyes. I hated being noticed. The bell rang and I sprinted out the door. I ran to the bathroom. "Myrtle where is it?" I asked feeling my back and other lower body parts start to burn. She pointed to a sink I quickly grabbed the small bottle and took a swing. I was numb for a moment and then I was good.  
You see my parents wern't ordinary. My mother was a witch and my father...he is a centaur.  
Shock I was in Tranfiguration, and I was still getting glares from people. "Oh c'mon Mione it is one test-"

"One test that I didn't get the highest score in! I was beat by a girl who hides in the back of the class looking like a git." I winced and Harry apparently saw. "Hermione she can hear you." I stared at my books. "Let her hear!" She turned to look at me. She glared with hatred, and I glared back. She dropped her gaze first and I knew why. My eyes held so much pain no one could look at me for a long time without feeling pain. Not even Snape could hold my gaze. I looked at the Tabby Cat as it transormed into the teacher we all knew. "Class we are going into a new subject today." She paused and I tensed hoping it would not be- "We are going to explore the nature of Centaurs." Oh shit.  
Thirty minutes into the class she practically went over things I had learned when I was four. "Miss Fellon I would like a word after class." I looked up nervous. I nodded showing I heard her. She then continued on with the information I already knew.  
It was the end of class and I walked up to her desk. Hermione gave me a cold stare. "I beleive there is some bad blood between you and Ms. Granger."  
I bowed my head. "I beat her on a test in potions." Professer McGongall looked up. "You got a higher grade then her?" I nodded. She looked at me and then I blushed. "Centaurs are important. However, I know things I bet you don't know Adrea." I nodded. "I am sure." I heard the door open and two boys with red hair like flames walked in. "Sorry professer we just wanted to talk with our friend here." I looked at them. "I would not call you two bafoons friends." I looked at them. They smiled. "Oh c'mon Ad." I turned back to the Professer. "You may go." I bowed my head in a sighn of respect. Then I left. I brushed past the two pranksters and I left silently to the dorm. I was bombarded and I walked to the girls dorm and I walked to my bed. I had moved it on the first day so it was farther away from everyone...what? I like my isolation. I sat down on the bed and drew the curtains around the bed. I pulled out a quil and a parchment. I lit my wand and started to draw. It started off as a beautiful background, and trees. I then was torn. My head hurt and I braced myself for the memories. I was in the room. It was dark and Voldemort came in. "It is such a shame. You are always so beautiful." He traced my jaw and I could not move away.  
He had stunded me. He leaned near my ear. "You are always so beautiful...halfbreed." I felt the spell wearing off and I raised my chin. "I won't be a puppet anymore Voldemort." I didn't show fear. "You won't be my puppet but you will always be mine." I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, and it came...oh yes it came. I was screaming. I felt as though knives were peircing me and fire was burning in my veins. I felt as if every pain was doubled ten fold and every pain brought in my life came back. "I won't give in Thomas!" I screamed and the pain got worse. I screamed loud and clear. Bellatrix came in and smiled as she saw me tortured. Bella only worked for Voldemort because she fancied him. It was obvious. I screamed and then I fell onto the floor twitching from the Crucio hit.  
I was breathing quickly, and my heart it ended.  
I was gasping and sweating. Hermione was looking in and I quickly sat up and id the drawing. "What just bloody happened to you. You were...spazzing."  
I smiled. and then I looked at her. I took the curtain feeling as though another wave was going to hit, but she refused to be gone. Stupid girl leave. I held my head and then I fell over another memory coming.  
I was in the same room. "Thomas I won't kiss you." I said. I hated this one. "Why not Adrea my beautiful." I glared at him. "Don't call me that. I'm not stupid Tom. I know your game." I crossed my arms, and turned away from him. His long fingers trailed down my sides, and I slapped his hands. Most people wouldn't do that to him, but I did. I had something over him. You could tell by how he looked at me. "Get your hands off of me." I stood and walked away from him and I stood where he couldn't touch me. "Oh tsk tsk tsk. Adrea dosn't like to be manhandled." I looked at him. "Why not kill me Thomas? You have longed to do that all along. Why not now?" I asked him. He looked at me. "I have other plans for you."

"No you don't Thomas and I won't let you 'persuade' me. Bella fell for that...at least I'm not that stupid." I put my hands on my hips. "You always look so hot when your mad." I gagged. "I think I might have to go puke up my chocolate frog now." I replied easily. "You are so cruel." I rolled my eyes at his small pathetic act. "Good I like it that way." I replied. "Can I leave now your whoreiness?" I asked in a normal bored voice. He was then right in front of me. I didn't flinch, or show fear. "I don't think I really want you to go yet." I crossed my arms. "Well too bad I'm going. I want another chocolate frog." I moved out of the room. "Damn." I heard him mutter. Then it stopped. I woke. Hermione was hovering over me. "Why did you bring me to the hospital wing? They can't help." I thought. I held my head. "You were shaking. I mean you started saying stuff. It was weird something about puking up a chocolate frog." I looked at her. "What else did I say?" I asked. She shrugged. "You said something about not being that stupid." I nodded. Madame Pomfry came back and handed me something to drink. "They are back." I nodded."THey are worse. He is near." I breathed in. "Poppy tell Dumbledor, and get me some cofee or coke I don't want to fall asleep again." Hermione looked at me. "What are you talking about?" I looked at her. She was curious. "Words are nothing compared to the pain I have endured." I said and with that I threw the covers off and walked out into the dining hall.  
Few people were there. However, the most were Gryfindors. I sat down alone. "How did you do it?" I looked up at the red head boy. "Study it helps." I looked at my food. Ever since I was tortured I hadn't eaten much. I was called anorexic but I wasn't. I ate a bit of steak. "How did you beat Mione." I grined.  
"Ronald if you want to beat someone at something you practice. Study." I said. Then I looked in the glass. It was filled with Coka Cola. I drank it and savored the taste in my mouth. I drank the rest of it down, and then I saw the cup refill itself. I chugged that down whipped my mouth and then left. I went to the woods. I want to run. I could feel the potion wearing off. I ran quicker. Little did I know someone was following.  
Dirty Little Secret What was she doing? I followed the curious girl. I didn't even know she was in my class until she beat Hermione. I followed the girl with rust colored curls, and dark hurt green eyes. I followed her into the forest. She looked to her left and right occasionally. Hagrid stood there. HE whispered to her. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you Hagrid!" She ran in. Hagrid went back to his hut and I slipped into the forest following the student. She ran fast, and I followed. She laughed and giggled. I was facinated, and I shouldn't be. That was when I saw the centaurs. "Are you the girl?" The leader asked. She nodded.  
Then she closed her eyes. "Birn I need to wait a bit the potion lasts only a few more minutes, and I have to warn you. It hurts me really bad...so cover my mouth if I start screaming. He nodded and got on his knees in front of her. She looked at the stars. "Mars is bright tonight." She said. I looked at her and she fell over. I resisted the urge to go help her. She squirmed on the ground and rolled. Her pants became tan and her chest became...diffrent. She pounded the ground and Birn covered her mouth. She screamed. I watched. Her legs were changing. They were turning the color of her hair. That was when I saw it. She had hooves, and four legs. She stopped screaming when the tranformation was complete. I hid. "I need to run will you join me?" Her voiced flowed like water.  
She was magnificent. Her tail was black, and her muscles were strong, and full. She was bare chested, but she didn't seem to mind. She then turned around.  
"Snape please stop hiding you make me feel uncomfortable." I froze how did she know? "I have extreme hearing Snape...and I can hear thoughts." I stepped out.  
She smiled. "Birn he is a friend don't hurt him." The other centaur nodded. "Would you like to run with us prof?" I listened to her voice, and realised a slight French accent in her voice. She then blushed. "I mean if you want to run, or-"

"I think I will just head back to the castle Miss Fellon." She bowed her head and I could not help but notice how gentle she looked. "Fellon. You are one of the Fellon's?" A Centaur asked. "Yes." She shook. "Your father is Firn right." She walked up to the other one and gripped his neck. "Do not dare talk about my family! I am already shamed from them I don't want to hear questions about those stupid...bastards." I looked at her surprised and she ran down and in front of me. "Goodbye Monsieur Snape." She then ran the others trailing behind her. She was like a warior godess...what am I saying?! I left the forest and cursing at my thoughts. She is a student I am a teacher there is no bond.

I felt the wind flow through my hair. I knew my eyes were filled with delight. I loved running. I was faster than the others. That is why I was an option to Voldemort. I could escape quickly. I guess you are thinking "If I were tortured that much I would've given in." I didn't. I didn't because I knew if I failed him he would hurt me more, or kill me. I knew it, and I remembered it when I had thoughts of giving in. I hated my parents they tried so hard to make me kill, and they hate me now. I was their failure. I was stored in Voldemorts house, and I was a slave. I made their meals, cleaned their clothes, and was mirable, hurt, beaten, abused. There is nothing to feel bad about. I deserved it...or I think I did. I stopped running. "Are there giants in this forest?" I asked Birn. "Only one and it is HAgrids step brother." I slowly walked forwords, my back legs trembling slightly. -You are weak, and that is why you refuse him!- I shook and that was when i saw the thing. It was huge and so sad. I was sitting near a giant tree. I walked up to it. It was a boy...yes it was also crying. It was holding a bike handle. I walked in front of him. I held out my hand. He looked at me with his curious eyes. I looked at the bike handle witch was pink with a small bell on it. I took it and started to fix it. He watched and when I rang it he smiled and put his hands together. I smiled and rang it again. His smile got bigger and I handed him the bike handle. He rang it, and smiled. I bowed and turned. "Adrea!" I was then lifted I neighed and looked at the giant. I put my hand on his. "Gentle please." He loosed up a bit. I sucked in the air. "Now put me down." He frowned and put me down. I looked at him. Had he seen them? I looked at my body and saw the legs. I was cut a bit, but Tom usually cut my arms, and stomach. I couldn't see any. I saw a few on my arms. I quickly made an attempt to cover them. It was too late though the giant saw them. "Hurt?" He asked as if it was a hard word to say. "No...they don't hurt anymore." I said looking at my hooves. "Who hurt pony lady?" I giggled. Then I looked up. "Bad man." I turned my head. "What is his name?" They shrugged. "I Grawpy." I smiled. "I'm Adrea." He smiled. He was really sweet. He was at least sixteen feet tall. I looked at his sweet face. "You can't pick up people Grawp it isn't nice." He gave me an embarassed look. I brushed my coat so it was soft again. "I'm going to go back Grawp so bye bye." I waved and then I ran off...oh I forgot the stupid potion...dang it. I ran to Hagrid. "Hagrid hurry I'm changed I forgot my potion and I need it to get back in the school. The door opened and Harry came out. I paused and felt my jaw crash to the ground. "Oh my god." I backed up and got on my knees. "Please don't tell please don't tell please Harry please!" I had my arms over my chest and he was gaping at me. "Harry what be ye doin- Oh my goodness. Adrea where is your potion?" I got lower. "I left it in the girls bathroom with Moaning Myrtle." I whispered prepared for the hit. I was so low I could count worms on the ground. "Get up Adrea you are going to ruin your coat. I shook my head. "I am ashamed. I have let my secret escape and I deserve to be lower than dirt." I bowed lower. I felt Hagrid pull me up. "Adrea, Harry won't tell anyone. Right?" HArry was still staring at me with his jaw on the ground. "Tryin to catch flys?" I asked. HE shut it. I looked at Hagrid. "I'll wait in the forest." I galloped into the forest. I felt my curls sweep around my face, and blow back in the wind. I waited in the darkness. The next time I forget the potion I am going to punish myself. I should not be so careless. "Adrea...that is your name right?" I looked behind me, and saw a bird. "Yes." I paused and then I smiled. "Oh your waiting for me to prove it to you. Too bad tell Thomas I am not taking messages today. He is ruining my good day."

"Really? I thought I'd make it better." I froze and felt as though ice had frozen on my spine. I didn't look at him...I refused. "My day was perfect...now it has turned into hell." I said in a bland voice. He was behind me. "Oh that is so cold Adrea. I like it." I turned around and looked at him. "It is a shame you know. You were such a cute little boy." I looked at his now screwed up face. He had a flat nose. He was pale, and his fingers were long and thin. "Do not bring up my childhood Adrea." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. "I have gone numb Tom. I can't feel anything...I stay with the shadows and cry my sad body to sleep every night. I can't feel, and I can't love." I traced my scared arms. "They used to hurt so badly. I would tremmble, and shake. I can't feel them anymore. I can't even feel the aftershock of Crucio curse anymore." He watched me caress the scars. "I've gone numb, and now you can't minipulate me." I stood there, and he gripped my wrist. "Are you going to cut me again?" I asked feeling his grip tighten. "Or maybe you will just burn me again." I was speaking in a dazed voice. He pulled me down and I fell onto my legs. I had my head down. "You still are weak Adrea and that is why you will loose." I looked at him and stood up. "I am at least capable of loving someone. You on the other hand blinded yourself whith hatred and cruelty." I ripped my wrist out of his grasp.  
I stood up ignoring the pain. "I won't be your toy Thomas Marvollo Riddle." He slapped me in the face, and I didn't wince I looked back at him. "What don't you like the bad memories that made you so cold weirdo." HE looked like he was about to strangle me. "Are you another doctor?" I mused. He attempted to hit me in the face, but I dodged and he pulled out his wand. "You wouldn't." He looked at me and I eyed him back. "Why wouldn't I?" I looked into his eyes...there was something in there. "You love me." I said he denied it. "You didn't kill me because you love me!" I said with anger in my voice. I moved forewords and I reared up onto my hind legs. "I can't beleive you! I Hate you!" I screamed and ran to get away from the cursed man. I ran into someone and I was crying. "Adrea it is ok. Shhh it is ok. I'm here." I took the potion and I cried into Hagrid's coat. "Hagrid tell the headmaster I need a word with him...no never mind." I said. I cried and he held my changing body. It was easyer then changing into myself. I was carried to my dorm. I went to my bed and cried myself to sleep again.

I stood up in front of the class and talked about the potion. I watched as Adrea made her draft, and brought it up to my desk. "Professer can I talk to you after class?" She asked. I nodded and got back to grading papers from my other classes. She walked silently back to her seat and then Hermione gave me her draft. I looked at the person's paper. Nevill Longbottom...he is doing better...wonder if he is getting tutored. The bell rang and Adrea walkd up. "Professer...I'm scared." I looked at her. She was pale and I noticed purple rings under her eyes. "Why are you telling me about it?" I asked her. She blushed. "Because I trust you." I put the quil down and sat back. "Why are you scared?" She bit her lip and sat down in the front desk. "Voldemort came to me last night after you left." I looked at her. "And?" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I found out why he has been so easy on me, and why he hasn't killed me yet." I watched her beautiful....ok stoping there. She started crying. "Why has he Adrea." She started to cry harder.  
"I was twelve when my parents sided with Thomas. I was asleep and my parents were under his spell...they made me do a blood tie with Voldemort. We are bonded in a way that is hard to explain. He loves me, and it is all because I have his evil cruel shit in my veins." She was pinching her skin, and it was starting to bleed. "You shouldn't bleed yourself because someone has put their crap in you." She released the bit of bleeding skin. "Snape he loves me...and I can't get away from him. You see now that I know of this place he does. He can feel what I feel. HE can feel my emotions, and I can feel his. I don't want to tell Dumbledor because he would use me. I don't want to be treated like that." I looked at her. Why was my chest getting tight, and my stomach doing somersaults.  
I nodded. "He was trying to touch me and minipulate me Professer. He tried to make me feel weak, and usless. ISn't that what I am though?" She asked. I stood up and walked over to her. I sat next to her. "You are not useless, or weak. You are a threat to him. That is why he hasn't killed you." She shook her head.  
She took off her cloak and rolled up the long sleeves. "This is what he did to me." I stared at her arms shocked. They were torn, burnt, cut, scarred, and I still found them beautiful. She traced the one burn mark. "I was supposed to kill the Mayor, and I failed. He had this done and then on the other arm. He had burnt part of my stomach too." She paused. "After I tried to heal them, and it wouldn't work. They hurt for years. They brought up pains, and when I though I had finally forgotten them they came back hurting like the day I got them." She traced a deep cut that hadn't healed well. "THis one was infected and they had to take me to a Muggle hospital. It was so scary." I looked at her. She looked down at the scar. "Do you have scars professer?" She asked me. I looked at her and nodded. "I have many scars even though they are not as many as you. However, yes I do have scars." She nodded, and bit her lip. "Can I see one?" She asked in a deathly whisper. I hadn't shown anyone my scars...not even Lily. "I'm sorry it was stupid." She said quickly. She pulled her sleeve down and pulled her cloak on, and then sat back down. She looked at the ground. "He did the cruciatis curse on me and laughed while doing it. Bellatrix choked me and smiled as she forced the air out of my lungs." She paused. "What did I do Snape? What did I do to deserve this?" She burried her head in my cloak, and I was taken aback from the sudden motion. I gently wrapped an arm around her. "Nothing Adrea. You did nothing."  
Adrea POV*  
I walked back to my dorm room. I was then welcomed by people. "Hey Adrea I'm Fred Weasley." I rolled my eyes at the boy. "You and your brother are also jack asses." I said smirking at the brothers. Then Fred (or was it George?) put a hand on his heart. "That hurts deep down Adrea." I turned away from the boys. They were bringing back memories I didn't want to see. I was walking down the hallway and I got into the bathroom. I sipped the potion, and then paused. I swished it waiting. I looked...it was empty. Oh shit. I walked with the vial hidden under my robes. I felt the pain in my back and I winced. I started running and I hit someone hard, but I didn't stop. I ran to the dungeon. "Snape I need a potion!" I fell over writhing on the floor. He came out and imediatly started to gather up things. I hit a desk and could feel the blood. I was panting. "Hey! What the-"

"OUT!" I screamed. He stood there. I was growing out the tail and I could feel the legs start to come out. Snape practically threw him out of the room, but he came back in. "OUT!" I screamed again. I felt the coat start to work it's way around my chest, and legs. I banged on the floor tring to make a distraction.  
I screamed again, but it turned into a neigh. I fell limp on the nice cold surface. I closed my eyes, and let my muscles relax. I tried to steady my breathing.  
I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Malfoy was watching me as if I were a bit of dirt on his shoes. "What never seen a woman's chest? Oh wait you've probably seen all of them since you fucked them all." I stood up and heard my new bones crack getting used to the movement. I walked around a bit. "Draco can you stand over there for a minute?" He muttered something about a half-breed. I grabbed a cauldron and slammed it against his head. He was unconcious. "Well that was unnessisary Miss Fellon." I looked at him. "It was nessisary. If someone were to know about my...gift it would certainly not be him." I said looking at the boy. "His parents are cruel and hate our kind. Just like everyone else whose name isn't Hagrid." I looked back at Snape. His eyes were filled with an odd emotion. I tried to read it but he blocked it right as I started to try. "Do not try to toy with my mind Miss Fellon. You may not like what you see." I stared at his face. "I always like a challage professer. For anything you have gone through can not be worse than what I have." I lifted Draco and sat him in a chair. I then watched Snape gracefully pour the purple lumpy liquid into the vial. I took it and then sipped. The liquid tasted bad...it always has. I let it slide down my throat and I waited for the punch. The pain of going back into a human form is not as painful. It is easier. I bit my lip as the last bit of the tranformation comes. I shook my body a bit to get used to the new body. Snape was sitting down at his desk. "Adrea while we wait for Mister Malfoy to wake why not tell me more about your past." I sat down in the first row seat right in front of him. "I can do that." Then I began.

Past Pains I got comfortable. "When I was five it all really started. My parents went out and told me they were meeting one of my dad's friends. I asked to come but they said they wanted to make sure he was decent before I met him. They would go out on the weekends, and I would never ask why they kept going. Then sometimes they started to leave for weeks, and occasionally months. I wouldn't care though I can take care of myself. It was when I turned ten when my father decided to bring me along. Back then Thomas wasn't...blinded. He was still a man with jet black hair and troubled eyes. He would play with me and became the father I never had." I paused. "I'm adopted you see. I was considered a freak and my parents left me to be picked up my Mr. and Mrs. Fellon. They are both wizards." I sighed. "When I turned twelve I met Gravin King. He became my best friend. He would play with me and we would run off and you know play around. I wonder even now if we had something more..." I trailed off in thought. "Anyway, on September 15th, 1993 I got my first kiss and I watched Gravin King die for me." I paused biting my lip. "Gravin knew that he was temprary. He met me and told me that he wanted me to say something to him." I paused feeling tears brim my eyes. "I did what he asked. I told him I loved him, and I kissed him. Then when we came inside he was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and then...killing curse." I sniffed. "After that Tom told me that naughty children should be punished. I am still beleiving that he knew it was his time. Tom tried to make me feel better but I avoided him, and kicked him in very...tender places when he got to close. My parents told my that something was going to happen and they wanted me to join their 'team'. I refused. I knew they only wanted me to be near the creepy bastard. I'm sorry my mouth has gone fould when I think of that creep." I paused feeling the anger build up inside me. "It was the night of my birthday, and my parents forgot again. I locked my door and put a chair near it because I wanted to make sure he couldn't get in." I looked at Malfoy to make sure he was still asleep. "They got in and put a spell on me so I could not feel, or wake up until they wanted me to. They...I'm going to sa this quickly because I hate thinking about it. Theycutmywristdidabloodtieandthenletmesleep in. ThenwhenIwokeuptheytoldmeaboutitandItriedtokillthem. Alright bad part over...kinda. After I tried killing them Tom thought it was...attracting that I was so rapacious for their blood. I stole a broom and flew to Germany. I stayed with a family of wizards there, and they took care of me. They had a baby girl her name was Ilsa. I took care of her when the family needed me to. Then four weeks later...Thomas came and killed them all. He even killed baby Ilsa." I paused feeling a tear fall. She would have grown up looking just like her mother. "He practically dragged me back to London. I would avoid him. I would spend time in the woods with the Centaurs. I hated him, and I still do. I want to rip him apart, and-"

"I know Adrea. I would want to kill him too." I looked at the professer in his black robes. "I understand."

"No you don't." I whispered looking at my hands. "No one does." He walked over to me and then sat down. We were sitting in silence, and for an unusual, unexplainable reason it creeped me out. "Would he hurt you without magic?" He asked suddenly. I looked at the desk. "No, well actually yes but it was very rare for him to. He liked to torture me and make me scream. He didn't enjoy embarassment...just the screaming..." I could hear Gravin's voice in my head on that horrible day. -"Adrea will you do something for me?" I looked at him. "Sure Gravin." I said with a smile. "Will you tell me that you love me?" I looked at him confused. "Ok. I love you Gravin King." He had sadness in his eyes...those beautiful golden eyes. "Will you kiss me?" I looked at him again astounded.  
I nodded though. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I felt his feelings then. There was anger, hatred, jealousy, and something else. I pushed him away. "You know he will kill you if he finds out you were kissing me." He smiled his charming smile. "It was worth it. I can now say I kissed an angel."- I started to cry, and I furiously whiped away the tears. "Look at me crying over a dead man. He was right I am weak!" I beat away the tears hating that they were falling. "You are not weak Adrea! You are one of the strongest people I know. It is hard for a person your age to keep emotions locked up inside you. I know. I've done it before." I whiped my eyes again now begging for the tears to stop falling. "He can tell I'm upset...I hate it!" I banged my fist on the desk, and felt the tears fall faster. Snape put his hand under my chin and tilted it up so he was looking me in the eye. "Don't let him feel your emotions then. Control them, and box them up." I looked at him. "Why? Because you did that?" I said before thinking. He gave me an angry glare. I started to pack up my books. "I should proabably leave and get to my other classes." I turned to see if he left, but he hadn't. He was staring at me. I read his mind. I smiled and leaned closer. "I won't kiss you professer." I emphasized the last word. He leaned in closer. "And why not Miss Fellon?" I smirked and replied. "Because I won't be used so you can relive your past with Lilly." I then stood and left leaving the dark man longing. *  
I avoided the man. He would look at me during meals though. It bothered me. I was called after class by professer McGonagall. I walked up to her desk not showing emotion. "Adrea I would like to talk to you about the...well I want to talk to you about Professer Snape." Adrea looked at the woman. McGonagall had her hair pulled back in a tight bun. She wore emerald green robes and her glasses were on the tip of her nose. "What about him?" I asked blandly. The woman looked at me and stood up. "He told me that you came looking for a potion. Actually he said you needed it." I froze. He told her?! I was going to kill him. "So?" I asked in a snobby tone. She gave me a glare. "He said you are a centaur." I shrugged. "Your point?" I asked in the same snobby tone. She put her hands on her hips. "So? This is no laughing matter Miss Fellon! You are a magical creature. You shouldn't be here. We are going to expell you." I dropped to the floor and grabbed the bottom of her robes. "Please Miss you can't! He'll find me!" I was crying. She was shocked by my sudden behavior. "PLease miss!" I begged. She yanked her robes out of my hands. I cried with my face on the dirty floor. She looked at me. "Who will find you?" She asked confused. I could not reply. I was crying so hard. "He probably is here now. Please help me professer!" I cried harder and McGonagall got down on the ground and pulled me in an embrace. She stood up and I followed. She led me to the Gargoyle. "Lemon Drop." She said and the stairs came. She stepped on with me. I cried the whole way to Dumbledor's office. He looked up and motioned to a chair. "Now what seems to be bothering Miss Fellon today?" I sniffled. "I don't want to tell you." I said quietly. HE looked at me and I stared at my hands. -You are scared you weakling.- I winced and breathed in holding in my anger. "Tell me Adrea." I was hearing Thomas though. -Tell me Adrea. Tell me all you know. Tell me everything...pour your soul out to me.- I bit my lip and could taste the blood in my mouth. -Let me use you. Let me take you in my arms and comfort you. Let me kill you.- I screamed and grabbed the book on his desk. I slammed it against my head. "GET OUT OF ME!" I screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I slammed my head against a bookself. "GETOUT!" I screamed and then I felt the red liquid flow down my face. I fell onto the ground. I closed my eyes and saw Voldemort standing there with a smile. "You can't get rid of me Adrea Fellon. I will always be with you." Then I blacked out.

Chapter 2 Anger

I woke in the hospital wing with a bandage on my head. I started to take it off when Madame Pomfrey came in. "What do you think you're doing?" I looked at the bandage though. It was soaked in blood. "What happened?" I asked. She shook her head. "You went crazy in Dumbledor's office. You got some glass shards in ur skin. They didn't get to your brain, but they nicked off a bit of your skull." I froze. "I am sure I'll be fine Madame Pomfrey. " I took the rest of the bandage off, and I got another one to put on it. I closed my eyes. "What happened to you?" I looked next to me and there was a bed. A Ravenclaw was laying there. "I could hear Voldemort in my mind, and I went crazy." I said. He laughed. He had black hair and hazel eyes. "I fell down the moving staircases, and broke several bones in my body." I laughed. "I wish that is what happened to me." I looked at the ceiling. "I'm Tobias Deven." I nodded and replied. "Adrea Fellon." He looked at me. "You are the girl who got a higher grade then Hermione Granger!" I nodded. "Why is it such a big deal?" I asked in a bland voice. "Hermione has never been beaten in a test. She is a major overacheiver and she never, and I mean NEVER has not been highest in the class." Oh.  
Well that is just bloody perfect. Grrr...well...no. I will not be cruel to snobby Gryffindors. "oh." I said and then stood up. "What are you-"

"This may be a school but it is still a free country." I said walking down to the dungeons. I flung the doors open. "Why did you tell her?" I yelled.  
He looked up from the potion he was creating. "She needed to know. As a teacher it was my-"

"Do not dare try going all noble on me Death Eater." He glared. "Show it to me you fucking traitor!" I demanded. He stood and I gave him a look abound with anger. "Lift up your sleeve and let me see it." He was standing in front of me and I was fuming. "I do not know what you are-"

"Oh shut up Severus! Or should I call you Snivellus just to piss you off?!" He turned red and I bit my lip trying not to slap him. I gripped his arm and yanked the sleeve up. The mark laid there on his pale smooth skin. "You betrayed me. I thought you were better than that Severus. Now I just think you totaly deserved the things the Maraurderers did to you." I said with a look of disgust. I turned to leave and he gripped my arm. I turned and kicked him in the...a very tender place. He fell to his knees and I gripped his silky black hair and made him look at me. "You are just like him." He said with a voice full of a thing that was pride or disgust. "At least I know how to tame him." I said releasing his hair. I turned and then stomped forewords a bit. "Maybe I should go be Harry Potter's friend. He would certainly make Thomas madder." He glared at me. "What are you about to do Adrea?" I smirked evily. "Well I don't see why a person like you would care." I crossed my arms, my nails digging into my flesh. "What are you about to do?" I tapped my foot and in a few moments Severus had gracefully swept himself up off the floor, and right in front of me. He eyed me. "Oh hell Severus you make me feel like you think I am gonna marry him. Just fuck off!" I yelled into his face. I could feel my face twist with the sense of disinclination. He held my glare and I didn't flinch or move. I had done the little things Muggles called "Staring contests" with Tom many times. HE broke it. "What you can't handle it Snape? Can you not handle seeing that someone in the world has actually been hurt more than you?" I said. "I was not adopted Severus I watched my parents die." I looked into his eyes of onyx. "I watch them die from my own hands Severus! Tom took control of my mind and he made me kill them! Guess how old I was Snape. Go ahead and guess. I was five! Five years old when I watched two of the people I loved die!" He stared at me. I was breathing quickly. I was furious. HE told me off to McGonagall and Voldy! I mean the irony! "I thought you would be better than that! I mean you are betraying Lilly!" His slender long fingers made a grip around my neck. I couldn't breathe or speak. I gripped his hand that was around my neck. "Lilly is ashamed." I choked out breathless. I could barely get enough air in. It was like working for a very long time and only getting one drop of water then having to work again. He let go and then spoke in his dark voice. "Get out." I stayed against the stone wall for a few minutes trying to remember how to breathe. Inhale...exhale...or is it the other way? I touched my neck and winced. IT was bruised...a really big bruise in the shape of fingers. I breathed trying to calm myself. "Why did you betray me? Why did you tell them?" Snape looked at me with eyes full of pain. "BEcause I was mad." I raised my eyebrows and tried not to yell. "You turned me in and told my biggest secret because I wouldn't kiss you!" I said in disbeleif. "No...well...uh..." Was Snape lost for words? I have beaten a record! "I can't beleive you would be so...so...so..." I was loosing my steam. I could see him chuckle in the desk he sat in. I walked over to him. "If I were to have kissed you that day Professer I knew you would have used me, and I am no toy. You can ask your master that he'll get it. I do not like being noticed Severus and if you do not mind the next time I make a good grade on a potion,  
and it happens to be better than Hermione's DON'T SAY IT TO THE WHOLE FREAKING CLASS!" I yelled. He gripped my arm and I yanked it out of his clutches. "Why do you hate me when I did turn you in to McGonagall, but not Voldy." I looked at him. "Do you know what I am?! I have been called it long enough to know! I am a Mudblood. The worst kind of mud runs through my veins! I am a true Halfblood. Hermione Granger that bitch's blood looks like a purebloods compaired to mine!" I sat down then. I sat next to him. "My parents even said I was a mistake. It was wrong to breed a mixed animal. That is all I am to people. A tool that is only used when needed." I paused. "Just like how you were going to use me if I kissed you." He looked up and shook his head. "I wouldn't have used you!" I held up a hand silencing him. "By kissing you I would be used. Used to make you happy by satisfying you. Can you deny it?" I asked. He bowed his head and I left the man in his cold prison. I went to the headmaster's gargoyle. "Lemon Drop." It moved reluctantly. I walked up. "Ah Miss Fellon feeling better" I nodded. "I can be useful sir.  
I want to be useful." I said. HE looked at me. Then he was about to say some crude joke. "I have something that can help win the war." I said. He nodded as if to tell me to continue. "I have a connection with Tom. IT makes it so I can feel his emotions and he can feel mine. I know everything he knows, and more. I have learned how to break the connection when I want to. It is just...difficult sometimes." He raised his eyebrows. "Prove it." I shrugged. "How do you want me to?" I asked. He eyed me. "Where is he hiding?" I cut through Tom's boundries. I flew through his mind. "A...abandond mine in...Germany." I said sure of myself given that it was hard to get to. -get out of my mind girl.- I bit my lip. -shut up Tom I am with someone right now- I said knowing he would take it the wrong way and get mad. -And who is that?"- I smirked and the headmaster gave me a curious look. "I am sorry Tom is mad at me." I said pausing thinking of the best way to torture Tom. I smiled and made up and picture in my mind. I thrusted it at him and I could hear the sound of disgust. -you are disgusting my little pupet.- "I am not your toy Tom!" I yelled aloud. "I am nothing to you! I will always be that." He sighed in my mind and I blocked him out. "I am so sorry sir. He is pissing me off." The headmaster nodded as if he understood how abnoxious it was to have an enemy talking to you in your head. I sighed. Then I stopped. "Prof...do you think I could learn how to ride a broom?"

Chapter 3 Oats Make The World Go Round

I mounted the broom and kicked off turning in a circle and then landing. I then kicked off and sped around the court. I flew difficult moves between the hoops. I would turn sharply, and then turn the other way. I would fly to the clouds and when it got hard to breathe I would come back down. THen right before I hit the ground I'd pull up. "You are a really beautiful broom." I said to the stick under me. I stopped in the air and sniffed. Is that...are those ...do I smell OATS!!! Oatsoatsoatsoatsoatsoats!!!!!! I flew down towords the smell. Oatsoatsoatsoatsoats! I flew under a bridge and paused when I saw the food that had been calling to me. The last time I had oats was when me and Gravin were friends...however. "Tom if you are here by God I will-"

"I just thought you would want some oats." Harry peeked out from behind the wall. I crossed my arms, and raised my eyebrows. "Ok fine Hagrid asked me to take them to you." I leaned against the wall and raised my eyebrows higher. "Mhm...sure he did." I took the oat bucket and picked up one. I sniffeed it...no magic or any curses sinse it would have affected me by now. I sniffed. Why did it smell partially like..."Severus Snape is apologizing." I said with a smirk. "Oh this is rich." Harry looked at me with a blush tinting his cheeks. "HE told me it was this or detention...so natrually I picked this." I summond a peice of paper and quil. I started writing and then smiled handing it to Harry. "Give this to him." I skipped off carrying the bucket and getting on the broom again.

***Snape POV

Why did I do that? I am such an idiot! I stirred the potion in the black cauldron. The liquid inside turning golden. I added the carrot seeds and resumed sturring. I could bang my head against a wall for how freaking stupid- "Professer?" I looked up. "What Potter?" The boy came in and he held out a small peice of parchment. "She told me to give it to you. Can I go now?" I nodded mummbling and then adding grass to the potion making it turn light green.  
I put sunflower petals in and then left it for the night. I looked at the peice of parchment Potter put on my desk. I picked it up and read it. Why have you apologized? Do you truly think that you and your cute onyx eyes will give you anything? I am not so easily deveived Professer. I must say though. I am very surprised you've kept it up for so long. However, Tom ownes my mind Severus it won't ever work out...as long as a boy named Tom lives, and Gravin Kings haunt my mind I will never give myself to anyone. I'm sorry Severus, but running is what helps me. Perhaps you should look into those stars and wait till the light touches it right. I hear Saturn will show tonight perhaps you will watch it with me...or maybe you'll come and I'll beat your butt for not giving me these oats sooner.  
A.F

I re-read the letter seven times and smirked. She was so bad at this. I put it in a small drawer in my desk as I prepaired the room for my next class.  
***Adrea I waited at the edge of the forest. HE came surprisingly. I smiled and his eyes lit for a minute. I then started into the deep dark depths of the Forbidden Forest. I climbed over the roots and tree trunks easily. I looked back at the professer. I forced a giggle to remain silent. "How much farther?" He asked. I shrugged. "A bit farther...oh c;mon." I took his hand and pulled him behind me. THen I saw the spot. "Here." HE looked. It was a small opening in the forest. The moonlight showed in through the trees here. IT was like holy ground to me. I let go of his hand and ran into the opening spinning around in the moonlight. I then stopped. "Excuse my immature behavior professer. It has just been a long time since I've been here...very long time." I looked around and got lost in my memories. "Why did you stop coming?" The dark mysterious...stopping there. "Tom found out and attempted to join me. That was however after he killed my friend." I paused. "The moon always looks brighter here. I said staring at the sky. "Why do centaurs like the sky so much?" I shrugged. "We have our beleifs just like you people do." I said tilting my head to see the sky better. I blinked. Was that...no it...I stood. "Severus have you...do you see the small star right...there?" I asked. HE nodded. "That is the star my blood mother was named after." I said as if I were in a daze. "What was she named?" He asked. "Andromenda." I said with a smile. "I was named after her mother Adreana. They made it shorter though. I became Adrea Helon Fellon." I said still looking up at the stars. I closed my eyes feeling the moonlight rest on my skin.  
***Snape "Andromeda." She said smiling. "I was named after her mother Adreana. They made it shorter though. I became Adrea Helon Fellon." She stared at the stars and I saw the star. Andromeda...Adrea. She laid her head back and closed her eyes letting the moonlight show on her bare shoulders. She wore a what a teenage muggle called "Tank Top" and jeans. The blue Tank Top made her look spectacular in the light. That was when I realised I moved forewords. -Tom ownes my mind Severus it won't ever work out...as long as a boy named Tom lives, and Gravin King still haunts my mind I will never give myself to anyone.- My mind tried to tell me but I was on auto pilot. I was so cose to her our legs touched and she still had her eyes closed. I moved an arm on the other side of her.  
This was when she opened her eyes. "Severus..." I stared into her beautiful dark green eyes. Her breath quickened. "Severus...what-" I kissed her. Her lips were soft probably from shock, but they soon became passionate and demanding. Her hands slid round my neck and tangled in my hair. She moved then to my cloak gripping it tightly. I kissed her passionatly, and she pulled me closer. However her eyes opened and she quickly pushed me away. "Severus leave!" I was thrown off of her and she was frantic. "But-"

"He felt it please Snape!" I left then scared for the girl, but I knew I had a job I must do. She is protecting me, and if what she said about the Dark Lord is true she'll be safe. However, I waited in the forest a few miles away waiting for her to come back safe. ***Adrea HE left and I stood making sure I looked normal. "WHO WAS IT?!" I stared at the Dark Lord. "Hello Tom. It is nice to see you too. I was looking at the stars...oh you were fucking up Bellatrix again that is wonderful-"

"SHUT IT HALFBREED!" I winced at that. HE wore a red cloak the color of blood in the night. It had a black border around the edges of the cloak. "Now my old little whore WHO THE HELL DID YOU KISS?!" I smiled. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I said innocently. "WHO DARE KISS YOU BEFORE I?!" I lifted my shoulders. "Gravin did." He looked at me. "HE is dead." I shrugged again. "He lives on in me Tom. HE kissed me and that kiss had meaning...he will always live on weather dead or alive." I said. HE growled and the next thing I knew he was gripping my neck and pressing me up against a tree. "WHo was it?" He had menace in his voice and I smiled. "No.....one...." I couldn't breathe. I dug my nails into his hand and he released me. "Why were you happy? Why did you feel like that?" HE was angered. "I was having hopes Moldywart. Don't you...ever just want a taste? A brush of lips? Have you ever just wanted to be held and have love flowing between your body and someone elses?" I asked in a dazed like voice. I knew he did. I could sense it at night when he would hide it from me. I could sense it at the house when he looked at me. "Haven't you ever just wanted to kill someone because they would never love you back?" I asked in a cruel tone of voice. I eyed him and he tried to see into my mind. "I have. I've wanted to kill you so I could live my life with Gravin! I wanted to kiss him! Hell I even told him I loved him, and you...YOU! had to go and fucking kill him!!!!" I yelled pushing him away from me violently. "I wanted to grow up with him. I wanted to marry him and you went and murdered the one thing...the one mother fucking thing I lived for!!!" I screamed bloody murder as he tried to calm me. "And don't you dare try to fucking calm me down! I am pissed off Tom! PISSED OFF!!!I wanted to rip you apart peice by peice just so I could get him back!" I screamed. "YOU KILLED MY SOULMATE! YES THAT IS RIGHT MY SOULMATE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS YEARNING FOR HIS TOUCH OR EVEN JUST TO HEAR HIM BREATHE AGAIN?!"  
I was panting with anger and hatred. "HE IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME! THE ONLY ONE! YOU AREN'T EVEN CLOSE NEITHER IS HARRY OR RON OR ANYOTHER PEOPLE IN HOGWARTS!  
THERE WAS ONLY HIM!" I screamed and I felt water brim my eyes. "There is no one else but a dead boy." I said. "That is why you will never win my heart over Tom Marvollo." He stared at me shock covering his face. I stopped panting with sweat on my brow. I felt the anger course trough my veins. "I am a broken tool that will never be whole because you had to be selfish and a jerk. You ruined me for your own pleasures." I moved to leave and he gripped my arm. I slapped him...hard. He winced and I nailed him in the balls. He doubled over. I then trudged off. "You are mine Adrea Fellon! You are mine!" I turned and replied in a cold voice. "You are right. I am mine. I own myself and if you dare try to force me on your bed I will shove your cock so high up your ass you won't be pissing for a month." I then left in the direction Snape went in. I walked for what seemed like five miles before I found him. "I'm sorry!" HE said seeing me. "I thought- forgot- I shouldn've. I am such an-" I put a finger to his lips. I put my arms around his torso and snuggled closer. "I'm so stupid." I said. He put his arms around me and I felt like a girl being held close by wings of black. I inhailed his scent. "You aren't stupid Adrea." I shook my head. "I got lost in the kiss. I thought I could block him out but I was so breath taken by how you kissed me. I craved more and my mental wall crumbled." I paused and looked up at his face. "I...we can't do this ever again Severus. I can't bare being the reson for another death." I stepped away but he was reluctant to let go. "Severus please." I pleaded. He released me and we began to walk back to the castle in silence.

Chapter 4 Fighting is BEtter For Us

I did not go to breakfast it was Saturday. Instead I went to the Library to read about something retarted for Professer Umbridges class. That toad faced mother- "Can I sit here?" I looked up from the book on theory. A small Hufflepuff second year stood there. "Why of course. I do not own the table." I said trying to lighten the tension. SHe smiled gratefully and I opened the next book. "Are you doing the report for Umbridge?" I nodded. "She is a complete idiot! We need protection from this and she makes us write about it. What will we do when we are faced with real life dangers? Write people to death?" She smirked. "I know I mean we learn nothing in her class and she is always soooooooo anoying. She talks really high pitched and ugg." I smiled. "What is your name?" She looked at me. She had blonde hair the color of sand, and hazel eyes that reminded me of mud. "My name is Hannah Abbott. I'm a fifth year. How about you?" I shrugged. "Adrea Fellon...fifth year Griffondor." She looked at me. "OMG you are the girl who beat Hermiolne Granger!" I smirked. "The very same." She smiled. "I never thought anyone would be able to beat her! She is like god of knowlege!" I shrugged. Madame Peirce them shushed us and I looked at the girl. "Well I have to go. I have a few questions on my potions essay." Her smile faded. "Good luck." I looked at her. "What do you mean?" She looked around and then whispered. "This morning he looked really tired he had purple rings around his eyes. Plus he kept looking at the tables. I think he was looking for someone. He almost punched Umbridges face though when she talked about his hair. It was amazing. Anyways he is in a really bad mood...so don't be surprised if her shoves you out of the room." I smirked and thanked Hannah for the info.  
I walked to the dungeons and opened the door. HE was doing paperwork. "Do you ever rest?" I asked him. He looked up and then stared back at his paper piles on his desk. I shut the door and put a silencing charm on it. What happens in Snapes class stays in his class. I walked up to his desk. "You have been avoiding me." He said like a sad child. It crushed me. "I am trying to protect you Sev. Please don't make this harder." HE dropped the quil abruptly. "So this is hard on you! Do you know how much this hurts me?!" I looked at the ground. "Severus we shouldn't be-"

"Don't continue that sentance Adrea! If you do I swear on Merlin I will quit right now." I snapped my mouth shut. "I hate what you've done to me! You've made me soft and now I have to work extra hard to keep you out of my mind when I am in my Deatheater meetings. Do you know how hard that is when everything you do is enchanting?!" I closed my eyes and stared at the ground. "Please stop it-"

"I won't! Because I-"

"DO not dare finish that Severus Snape! Don't even think about it! Age ten brought to a prostotute bar and left there alone as men touched me and tried to get inside. Age eight slept with man I didn't even know but no sex. Age six chained to bed with no food or water at all." I paused. "Don't try and say you had it bad!" I paused. "Age five slept with Tom forced, but slept a whole night with his hands touching me trying to make me want him...don't dare say that you love me Severus Snape because it will all be just another lie." I walked out of the dungeons with the feeling of eyes watching my back.  
I was in the Common Room staring. "Miss." I still stared at the fire. "Miss." The house elf said more urgently. I stared at the fire expressionless.  
I stared and the house elf said my name more urgently but I couldn't hear. "Miss..." I stared at the fire. -let me sleep with you. Let me keep the bad dreams away- I stared. -Let me..."No" Adrea let me help you- I stared at the flames. -Let me touch you Adrea "You killed him." I only did it for your safety.- I let my mind wander. I heard a pop and I knew the creature left. -"HE loved me" That is only what he wanted you to beleive Adrea. HE dosn't love you he never did- I breathed calmly. -But I love you Adrea. You are like my sister. "You are trying to use me too then"- As I lounged on the couch I watched the embers fly through the air. I breathed in deeply. -Cricio. Screams and curses were shouted.- I bit my lip and then flashed a memory at Tom. -I can talk to snakes is that normal for your people?- HE flinched. -do not bring my past into this- "Then do not bring mine into it!" I snapped. I stared at the flames. -You are such a bitch- I smirked. "Thank you Tom you're a bastard." I cut my connection with him. I stood and walked outside. I went to Hagrid's hut and played with Fang. I chased him and pet him. HE wagged his tail and I got on my knees and pet him while he slobered all over my face. I giggled. "Fang." I complained. He barked and I pet him again. HE froze. I looked at him. "Fang what is it?" I asked he whimpered and ran off. I stood and was about to run after him. I paused. "You can't be here." I said. "I can because you are." I breathed in. "What do you want now?" I asked. "HAsn't it been odvious?" I rolled my eyes. "I meant what do you want know that I am willing to give you?" He looked at me. "I have places to go Voldemort. Speed ot up." I said crossing my arms as I tapped my foot on the ground. "I want you to be a Deatheater." I rolled my eyes. "No." I said feircely. "I am in the Bitch's That Piss Voldemort Off group not the Deatheater one." HE growled, and I pulled out my wand and faced him. "I speek the language Adrea they will attack you. They are waiting for my signal." I smiled. "I know the language Tom, and I know an older version. They will not dare attack the woman who speaks the queen's language." I heard the snakes start whispering. -Silence- The word echoes around the space. I looked around. -Do you serve the old tongued or the one who speaks the Queen's words?- I asked and I heard it echo through the plains. -The queens words speak through the girl of walking...yet the old speaker is part us.- I reached to my side and I pulled out my wand. I drew in the air. It looked like red silk in the air. "Do you dare refuse the heir?!" I ask. "I am the queens heir...and you even consider following this-" I gestured to Tom. "Shame upon you." I said my voice echoing in the snakes mouth. "We will serve mistress...no shame." I nodded and stared at Tom. "I beleive that you understand that." I said. HE stared at me and I moved. HE had lunged for me and I dodged. "Shavect!" I yelled and the snakes flew out from every direction. "Sssiii siimm sussuupp." I said. The snakes wrapped him in a tight cacoon of scales. I stood so close I could feel the heat of anger flooding off of his skin. "You are pathetic." I said and then I looked at the snakes. "Do what you wish with him...as long as he is dead." Then I left knowing the Horcroxes would bring him back anyway.  
*** Snape POV I sat down levitating the various objects and making them come to me when needed. I cut the peices of Devilsnare into fine peices. I kept it in the light so it wouldn't try to strangle me. I slid it into the small wooden bowl, and I added the other liquid ingredients into the bowl as I mashed and ground them together. I ground them until they formed a hard liquid. I poured it into the bigger bowl and the Unicorn hair was added. I made the book turn it's page without touching it. I made four more ingredients enter into the bowl. I slouched drained. Then I stared at the potion. It was white with a faint golden tint to it. I added the last ingredient. Then it turned golden like sunlight.  
I put it near the window and summond some food. I ate swiftly and silently. Then I swept outside with an angels dark grace. I flowed down to the forest and summond a basket. I started to pull out the things I needed. However there was that odd noise. It sounded as if something was having trouble...or it was struggling to get away from something. I moved towords the sound. "Get off of me jack ass!" I heard. I moved quicker. "Shauw ssshhaaareee sheey!" I looked in and I saw Adrea tied up by snakes as the Dark Lord traced her face. I felt something grow cold in my heart. "Shh Adrea you are making them angry."

"Shebetrashere!" She screamed. "Shebetrashere!" I saw the Dark lord use the Cruciatus curse on her and she screamed silently. He smiled as she closed her mouth and glared tears brimming her eyes. "I refuse to cry." She said. HE smiled. "You'll have no choice." She gasped and cuts started to appear on her skin.  
Blood seeped through her uniform and she bit her lip hard. She cried out and I saw it. One long cut slashed through a scab making it deeper. She bit down on her lip making it bleed. I turned my face away. She was screaming in anger and given from the mix of curses and insults I could guess what he did. I could hear him tell the snakes to leave her and she crumpled to the gound. He kicked her. "Severus do take care of my pet." Then he dissapeared. I walked slowly towords the girl. She was just laying there. "I am going to kill him." She said. I carefully moved her so I could see how bad the cuts were. I started to quietly chant a healing spell. She laid there not moving and barely breathing. She sat up and blinked a few times. "That hurt." She said looking down as if she was trying to look at her lip. I chuckled at her idiocy. ADREA POV!  
I spat in the grass. I can't beleive Tom tried to kiss me...and partially succeded in it. I whiped my mouth and stared at the blood on my hand. "It will be fine...probably busted though." I looked at him. "PLease make me forget that he did that. PLease just replace it...please Severus." I pleaded. I saw Snape's facade change. I pleaded. He shook his head. "You...I...I can't do that Adrea you know why." I took his hand away from one of my many cuts. I took it in my hand and held his left hand. I moved closer to him and he retreated. "Adrea I-" I kissed him gently. He kissed back eagerly. I had a wall around my mind. I focused on it...occasionally letting the extrordinary kisser get into my thoughts. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held me around the waist.  
I pressed his lips against mine silently asking for him to kiss me with passion. He obeyed and I could feel his lips brush against my bloodied lip. I could not hold my weight all the sudden and I removed my arms from him and put them behind me so I could prop myself up. However, my need to hold him was getting the better of me. I could feel our bodies slide back and mine brushed the grass. He moved his hands so they were on either side of me, but I pulled him back.  
I kissed him with fire and passion, everything he gave me. I could feel his hands slide to my hips. I breathed in deeply and he paused. THe kiss was brought to and end and I laid on the grass with my teacher...what have I gotten myself into?  
He got up and I followed. "Severus-" He cut me off with a look in his eyes. "You were correct Miss Fellon. Fighting is better for us. That is how it should be." I was about to protest when he started off. I ran up to his and threw my arms around him. "Severus please don't leave me." I whispered. "I can't leave what has already gone." He shrugged me off and continued to walk on as I stared in shock at how deep his words hit. ***ADREA POV...still I walked to my Common room and stared at the fire. "Adrea time for dinner come on." I shook my head. "Sorry George I think I might stay here. I've seem to have lost my appetite." I said not looking at the red haired boy. He shrugged and I heard the twins leave. I then walked to the girls dorm. I walked to my bed. I then pulled out my diary. I wrote:  
I am such a bitch. I can't beleive I made myself do things like that. I feel like a slut.  
I have sucessfully seduced my Potions Teacher (without even meaning to) and now I realize I am in love with him, but I have made him beleive fighting is better for us. I hate love, and how I feel. I hate this feeling of emptiness. I.  
I need to stop hating things. He is right though...and even though I try not to admit it to myself I know deep down he is correct. Fighting is better for teachers and centaurs. Humans should be with humans and I should be with my kind.  
I should be with centaurs. How it should be. I do not know why I convinced myself I was meant for him...I am blinded.  
I have been trying to transform and it has been coming later and later everytime. I should...no I am to leave him alone from now on. Unless I am dying I am not to bother the Severus Snape. I am really glad the family bought me this before.  
I got to go.  
Adrea Fellon the Centaur of The Eastern Woods.  
Adrea Fellon the Centaur of the races.  
Adrea Fellon the Centaur who is broken.

***Snape POV I stared outside. I stared at the potion and I poured it into a beaker. I covered it and then put it in my secret room of potions. I moved out and locked the room. I still con not beleive I said those things...I mean to her. I was right though...wasn't I? I mean she is a student I am a teacher. IT is my...shit this isn't working. However, I know I am right...perhaps I just don't want to be. Who knows? I went to the Great Hall and ate silently. "Severus I beleive you owe me a game of Chess." I looked at the teacher. "I beleive I do McGonagall. How is eight o'clock?" She smiled. "I make the bet this time though."  
I nodded. "I get to beat you again." She smiled. "In your dreams." I went back to eating. I snuck a peek at the Griffondor table. She wasn't there.

Chapter 5 Fighting is Fun Especially When ITs Draco Two Months After Tom Destruction Adrea POV

During the war I had to lay in the middle of the battlefeild. I wore an invisibility cloak and had many invisibility charms put on me. I was given a new kind of muggle drug that makes your heart slow down to beats almost impossible to hear/feel. The drug made me go into a slight acoma. I was in this "acoma" until Tom was dying. I was flashed with every memory of things that happened involving him. I was horrified. I ended up in the hospital wing with many others for months. It was January 14 when I was allowed out. I stayed in one place most the time. It was hard to want to move. I had new cuts on me, and new scars. However, everyone did. I talked with Hermione. I apologized for everything. Beating her at one test, being a bitch, everything. I was now on the same level as her. Life was easy...or that is what I wanted to beleive. I had still lost Snape who had almost died from NAgini. The poisin was put in his blood and I had poured my blood into him. The veneom was attracted to my blood since Nagini's first job was to kill halfbreeds. It flooded out of Snape and onto my blood. It drained me and it was the main reason for my months in rehabilitation. Draco Malfoy was seeking redemption, but was still a complete and total jack ass. Now that I have caught you up to date let me continue with the end.

I went to breakfast this Saturday morning. I had french toast and I talked with a Slytherin girl named Pansy. I talked with her about how the guys at the school only want a good fuck then they leave. She was actually quite entertaining. Then he came. I stared at the blonde boy with ice for eyes. "Draco."  
I said with ice in my voice.

"Halfbreed." I slapped him hard. I kicked him and he grabbed my leg and twisted it painfully behind me. I screamed and the whole Gryffindor table come over.  
I twisted and shoved my foot into his gut and I ended up falling into a split. I winced and slid my leg around tripping him as he got up. HE tackled me and punched me. I gripped his hair hard. I got ontop of him and started to punch his face. He threw me off and I slid across the floor. I flung my fist at his face with my momentum crashed with his nose made a satisfying crack. His nose started to bleed and I saw him glare at me. I smiled in an evil sort of way. I saw him move forewords. I moved, but it was the wrong way. I felt him grip my hair and slam me into the wall over and over. I screamed in pain. HE yanked my hair back making me look up at him. "Bastard." I whispered through my gritted teeth. HE let go and I stood my muscles screaming. I hit his side and then a pressure point. HE collapsed onto the cold floor. I pushed people out of my way and ran into the forest. I paused panting. I could feel my anger, my need to hurt seeping through my veins. I screamed into the air. Then I left to go get my punishment.

***SNape POV I got into the Great Hall and pushed students away. I saw Draco Malfoy on the ground unconcious. I told a student to get the Healer. I asked the few students who did it. "I don't know her name but-" "She was really pretty...until Draco slammed her into the wall." "She was really strong and Draco called her something and she went nuts." I saw the Parkinson girl staring at the ground where the two faught. "Miss Parkinson? Something wrong?" She nodded. "Adrea. He called her a halfbreed...she slapped him, and he...I-I didn't k-know i-it w-would g-get t-that b-bad."She started to cry and a bunch of Slytherin girls were comforting her. So Adrea is a fighter.

***ADREA POV C'mon already! I said in my mind. It didn't come. I looked at my watch. It was an hour since the time when I was supposed to change. I could feel the tears falling down my face. "Please just change so I can get out of here!" I said with the tears flowing. I fell onto my knees. "Please!" I stared at the forest floor with tears blurring my vision. I felt a rough substance touch the bottom of my chin. I moved away from it. "Adrea" The voice was ghostly...as if it were a lost soul. The thing touched me again making me look up at it. I saw a cloaked figure. I felt the tears continue to fall. "Did you say my name?" I asked the dementor. "We do not speak human speech when not necissary." I stared at the hodded figure. I whipped away a tear. "IS there no happiness in you witch? I scense none." I shook my head. "There is nothing. Nothing but the dark of night and the dark of knowing." He tilted his head. "Come with us Adrea Fellon. Come and serve the dark." I looked down and chuckled. "The dark would not take me in like it has for you." The dementor stayed silent waiting for an answer. "I have things that are darker than the dark itself. I know things that would make the dark tremble." I stared at the dementor. "If you were to kiss me and end it all I would die with a smile on my face." I was now kneeling like a man would if he were about to prepose to a woman. "If you were to end it now I would smile." The dementor traced my face. "I can not see you child. What broke you?" I crossed my arms. "The thing that breaks everyone Darkness. Love has broken me. I have lost my love for the woods. I can not enjoy it as I have in my past. I have lost my love for a man who I know I can not be with. I have lost my will;" I paused."my will to live has left me." The dementor floated away from me. "Come with me child. I will help you with your end." I followed the creature. It wasn't dark though. It was beautiful. THe dark way it floated through the forest like a dark angels grace like...no I would not think about him.  
I followed the dementor to my death.

***SNAPE POV Where was she?! I ran outside to the forest. I asked Hagrid the oaf if he saw her. "She was in 'er 'Ommon Room 'ast I 'heard" I ran into the forest.  
I ran to the Shreiking shack. Nothing. I walked out and I saw three dementors floating over to one spot. Odd...Oh my god! I ran after them my cloak swarming around my legs. I took it off, and ran. It was the smae place Sirius Black was when he was almost killed. There stood Adrea in the center of the frozen lake.  
She was being circled by floating dementors. She was staring at the sky wich was dark grey. I could feel small bites of frozen water hit my face. She smiled as the rain started to fall. "You know you guys aren't scary. Dementors are beautiful in a dark angel like way."She was so hysterical she was calmly crazy. I don't even know if that is possible. "You guys float so gracefully kinda like the way Snape walks. Then you guys are dark and mysterious. A challenge that is waiting to be challanged. Snape was always a mystery to me. He awlways was like a puzzle that annoyed you till you solved it." Was she talking about me? In her dying moments she is telling dementors about me! I should be flattered...NO I should be saving her! The dementors shut her up at that moment. They were taking her soul apart one bit at a time.  
I rushed forewords. She had no pain on her face as they tore her apart. I tried to fight through the dementors however they all wanted her. They all wanted a peice of the puzzle. I pushed through them however; there were about seventy of them. I yelled her name but nothing was heard other than the sound of dementors swooping through the air trying to kill her. I got to her and she laid on the ice. Her life spark wasn't over her body. I casted a spell around her so she wouldn't be touched by the dementors anymore. That left...me. I had few happy memories. They all were twisted with Potter's cruelness. I attempted to fight him, but I couldn't. Dementors swooped in and I was weaker. The feeling was just wonderfully disasterous. The cold hand of death taking you apart one peice at a time. I looked at Adrea. Her body laid on the ice like an angel in the white snow of winter. "Expecto Patronum!" I saw a silver light shoot out of my wand in the shape of a doe. The doe ran to the dementors and jumped onto them and then moved to the next.

*~* Snape's Happy Thoughts*~* The moonlit walk with Adrea. The way she stood there happier than a child at Christmas. She was smiling and laid her head back. THe time where she was running in her centaur form. She had smiled and asked me to join her.  
The time where she was in trauma from Tom. She had smirked as she thought about it. The way she blushed when she remembered I wasn't her kind. The way she was always relaxed when things were terrible. The way she talked back to The Dark Lord with no regret.  
Her Bravery, Courage...her love.  
*~* End Of Happy Thoughts*~*  
I watched the doe fly acroos one one to another. It was fighting and I felt a disturbance in the sheild I made around her. IT was broken. "HELP ADREA!" I watched the silver doe swoop through the air as it landed over the girl. IT bit the dementor and it swooped away with three others. I watched it jump onto the other one that was trying to get her. Her head lolled and the dementors fled. "She wanted it. We were only granting her, her wish." I looked at the dementor that floated past me. It then left. I saw Adrea. Her life spark hovered above her. She laid motionless, not even a rise of fall of her chest. SHe looked like a fallen angel lying on the ice...wait a second...oh shit. I ran towords her but my sudden shift in weight made the ice break and she plunged underwater.

The End Of The Begining LAst Chapter Adrea...Deadish Adrea POV I felt cold. It was like nothing you have ever experienced before. The cold, lost feeling. It was darker than darkness. It was hell for the living.  
or the barely living. The lost that is it. This is a place for the lost. I was lost inbetween worlds. That is what I am beleiving. I felt wet...and colder if that is possible. What is it like to die? I wonder. I felt something then. It was like breathing in after drowning, or feeling a cool breeze on a burning day.  
It was releif. "Adrea." I heard a voice. It was familiar yet...alien. "Adrea please." The voice was soft and gentle. It was filled with worry and flowed off the speakers toungue like liquid onyx. His voice was like a slow song whispering it's last verse till the end comes. I wanted to smile but found I could not.  
I listened for the voice. "Adrea please come back." The voice was like a pleading lover. Who is Adrea I wonder? IT sounds familiar but unfamiliar. "Adrea please." I felt a cold callused hand on my face. I felt it trace my face and I wanted to oush the hand away. I wanted to but like the smile found I couldn't.  
"Adrea please come back. I...I need you Adrea." I heard the beautiful voice again. I wish I knew Adrea so I could tell her. "Adrea please!" The voice was desperate. I felt colder. "Adrea please!" The voice sounded again. I wanted to find the girl and tell her that this man with a graceful voice was looking for her. What is my name? I wondered. What am I called? Lost. That is my name The Lost One. However, was I ever called something different? Was I ever Amanda or KAyla? Was I ever called Isabelle or Natalia? What was my name before? "Adrea come back to me." Who am I? "Adrea please come back to me." Who am I? "Adrea I need you. I need you to be happy. There is nothing for me to live for unless I have you. I reaslize that now." WHo is he talking to? "Adrea please." Me.  
"Adrea." MY name. "Adrea please wake up." I'm Adrea. Adrea Helon Fellon. I am The Centaur of the Eastern Woods. I am Adrea daughter of Andromeda. That was when my eyes opened. 


End file.
